


On Rainy Days.

by Nayong127



Series: A Little Bit Of You. [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Rainy day drabble, The world needs more YuTae, YuTae is life, i don't know what to tag, it's a mess, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: Rainy days are Yuta's favorites because he isn't the only one crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It had been raining since the previous day and I just couldn't get it off my mind. So, why not write it down? I will like to apologize in advance as this is kind of messy.

 

"Seems like you forgot to take an umbrella with you." Ten says as he passes a towel to Yuta who is drenched from head to toe. Yuta has always been the forgetful one, sometimes he doesn't even remember to eat his lunch because of his constant football practice. There is only one person who would remind him to take his umbrella everyday, eat his meals on time, shower before bed, take medicine and all of those. But, that person left him, alone and crushed.

"Taeyong used to remid me about it everyday." Yuta says wistfully as he dries himself. A sad smile is accompanied with dull eyes as he reminiscences about his previous lover. Ten just shakes his head and squeezes his shoulder for comfort.

"Maybe it's time to move on. It's already been a month, Yuta." Ten whispers softly so that Yuta can think about it, end his misery and live a joyous life. They had have this discussion several times, but it always ends with Yuta saying that Taeyong will come back to him.

"He will come back, I can wait for him." Yuta goes again with the same thing every time Ten tells him to move on. Ten is so close to smacking Yuta's head to put some sense into him. His fists are clenched tightly as he heaves a breath he has been holding.

"He already broke up with you, can't you see that? It's already over and you are the only one waiting here like a fool." Ten yells because he has had enough of Yuta's stupidity. Yuta just shakes his head, says nothing and the stretched silence is suffocating.

"He said he needed a break, but he still loves me." Yuta says confidently, looking intently at Ten who has a scowl etched on his beautiful face. Ten just fails his arms in air and he is annoyed, too annoyed that he hurries to his room and slams the door way too hard: Yuta flinches at the sound but doesn't move away. Slowly drying himself, he looks outside the big windows and the rain is falling hard. 

 

_"You really adore watching the rain fall, don't you?" Taeyong says he handles a mug of hot chocolate to Yuta. Yuta gladly takes the mug and smiles brightly at his lover. Taeyong gently holds Yuta's hand and takes him over the window where the raindrops are splashing hard, the smell of wet soil mixed with rain is strong but they don't mind it. The temperature has dropped a little low but, the mug on Yuta's hands provide him the warmth._

_"Yeah, it's really beautiful.  I like it when it rains hard. It sounds like white noise everywhere, which is like silence but not empty. But, I think that if it doesn't rains then we will never be able to grow." Yuta turns at his side to see Taeyong smiling softly at his philosophy. The way Taeyong looks at him, the sensation makes his fingertips tingle with warmth._

_"I think the rain softens the outlines of things, making the world become softly blurred and I feel like I might melt right into it." Yuta snorts at him before covering his lips to hide the beautiful smile of his. Taeyong doesn't need to see that there are twinkles in his eyes and they turn crescents with the tug of Yuta's lips upwards._

_"You are being oddly romantic today. What's the reason Mr. Lee?"  Yuta asks him as they both stare outside the window to stare at the falling rain. There is a smile that's full of fondness and affection when he looks at Yuta and simply answers,_

_"The rain."_

_Yuta feels a presence at his back but, he doesn't tear his eyes off the view that is so captivating: everything is drenched by rain, the city lights, the buildings, the flowers at the front garden and the trees. He is enveloped by warmth of not only Taeyong's chest but also of the blanket, that is covering both of them. The warm mug of hot chocolate is long forgotten and he leans backwards to get more of that warmth._

_"Mr. Nakamoto doesn't like the hot chocolate?" Taeyong playfully says as he nuzzles his nose on Yuta's hair, smelling the fruity scent and heaves a sigh. Yuta feels warm from insides because of the hot chocolate and also Taeyong's words. Even after being in a relationship for two years, Yuta still falls in love with Taeyong everyday. Yuta hums as he can feel his heart swelling in happiness, this is all he has ever wanted: Taeyong is all he had ever wanted._

 

Yuta smiles bitterly as his heart burns in pain, everything about Taeyong is so beautiful that Yuta fell deeper and deeper and now he can't retreat. The rain is what he relates to, it blurs the outlines of things and his love for Taeyong has blurred his sense of acknowledgement, he doesn't see anything but Taeyong and he is still hopeful about them being together. That day, when Taeyong broke up with him, it had rained, the painful rain that prevented him from sleeping like it was crying for Yuta's broken heart. Rainy days are his favorites because he isn't the only one crying, he isn't the only one hurting. 

Yuta can feel his eyes sting with tears, but he won't cry. He isn't weak to let those tears slip out, he believes that he isn't heartbroken because they haven't ended it yet. Taeyong only wanted some time away from Yuta and even if Taeyong wasn't specific, he knows that Taeyong loves him a lot and that it wasn't the end of them. Yuta changes into warm clothes and slide inside the duvet and lets sleep overtake his consciousness. He dreams about Taeyong and everything seems real when Taeyong presses his lips against Yuta's.

 

 

The next morning, Yuta wakes up to see that the rain has stopped. He didn't cry for his lover but the yearning is still there. Maybe, it's a sign that he should go and meet the one whose touch he is craving for. After the rain, there is always a rainbow and sunshine, he believes that a month long break will be enough for them and he can go back being happy in Taeyong's arms. Yuta quickly freshen up and changes into some warm clothes. He quickly gets out of his room to find Ten watching some dramas. He quietly passes through the living room only to be called for.

"Where are you going?" Ten questions and Yuta is stuck for words, he simply can't tell him that he is going to meet Taeyong as Ten will surely smack him and lock him inside his room. Yuta opts to play safe and thinks about anything that wouldn't be suspicious, he quickly answers,

"Just going for a walk in the park." And, Ten seems to be convinced as Ten waves him goodbye and asks him to come home soon. Yuta doesn't realise that he was holding a breathe until he feels suffocated. With hurried steps, Yuta goes out of the apartment, as he is walking down the streets, he sees the familiar way that will take him to his destination: Taeyong's home. Without any hesitation, he walks on that path, after a fifteen minute of walk, which felt longer than usual, Yuta is standing in front of Taeyong's house. He wants to go inside but, a part of him hesitates. He hasn't informed Taeyong and he doesn't know if the older is inside his house or not. 

 

 

As he waits there alone, small drops of rain fall hard on the ground and before he can look up at the sky, he feels like a bucket of water has been poured on him. And, he forgot his umbrella. The cold wind that is blowing makes it difficult for him to stand still without trembling. He will surely get a high fever if he stays there any longer. But, he doesn't want to step back, yet he doesn't have the courage to go inside also. He thinks about the best solution for a straight whole minute and is still stuck with the dilemma of returning home or going inside Taeyong's house. 

The rain that was showering him with it's drops suddenly stops and he looks up to see an umbrella over his head. Confused, he turns back to see Taeyong holding the stick of the umbrella and he doesn't look happy, nope not at all. Yuta's voice dies in his throat and his mouth feels so dry, he was expecting another reaction when they meet. Yuta is still trembling from the cold and is dumbly staring at Taeyong, who looks handsome as always, making his heart beat in a faster pace and body feel warm. Taeyong puts his arm around Yuta and they are so close that he can feel Yuta shivering but, doesn't say a word. He gently guides Yuta to his house and Yuta follows him while his eyes never leave Taeyong's face.

Taeyong hastily opens the door and gently pushes Yuta inside who is dumbfounded to move. Taeyong holds his wrist and drags him to the living room, and disappears into his bedroom. He comes back with a set of dry towels and some warm clothes. He hands them to Yuta without uttering a single word, Yuta rushes to the bathroom and changes his clothes in a fast pace. There is this awkward silence that lingers into the room and Yuta doesn't know how to break it off. Taeyong motions him to sit on the couch and he obediently goes over the couch. Yuta is seated with stiff posture and Taeyong is gently drying Yuta's hair with the towel he had on his hand.

"You are forgetful as always." Taeyong muses as he is drying Yuta's hair. Yuta doesn't know how to respond to that. He keeps mum and lets Taeyong dry his hair.

"What if you get sick? You should have just returned to your home." Taeyong says with worry laced on his voice and Yuta's heart sinks with those words. Maybe Taeyong just saw through him as he quickly adds,

"You should have called me, Yu. I don't want you to get sick."

Taeyong stops drying Yuta's hair and he looks at Yuta, trying to read him. He heaves a sigh, sits beside Yuta, takes his hand and intertwines both of their hands. Yuta is just so confused, his actions contradict with each other, but he feels secure when he can smell Taeyong's scent and has his fingers intertwined with Taeyong's.

"I am so sorry. I acted like a selfish bastard. I should have acknowledged it before-" Taeyong is cut when Yuta faces him and looks as confused as ever.

"What are you talking about?" Yuta's voice is soft and he can see Taeyong hesitating with his answer. Yuta squeezes his hands for comfort and prepares his heart for the worst situation, hoping that it isn't what he is thinking. That Taeyong now wants to end everything they have.

"I thought that I fell out of love with you." Taeyong whispers but before he could continue, he can feel Yuta's grip loosen and when he looks up to meet Yuta's eyes, they are glassy with unshed tears that are threatening to fall anytime. Yuta's heart bleeds at those words, and he tries to swallow the lump that is forming in his throat. Yuta had always thought that Taeyong loved him no matter what.

"Listen it first, will you? I can explain." Taeyong cups Yuta's face and Yuta closes his eyes, the unshed tears falling down his cheeks. He doesn't dare to open his eyes, he tries to take small amount of air to breathe as he feels Taeyong thumbing those tears away.

_Stop acting like you care. Stop being nice to me. Don't pretend that you are worried about me._

"That's why I wanted a break from you to think about it. I didn't want to hurt you like this but if I hadn't acted upon it sooner then you would have been more hurt." Yuta sucks in his breathe and waits for Taeyong to call it off and break up with him.

"But, I realized how much I am in love with you when you weren't with me. I realized how much I missed your beautiful smiles, your bright doe eyes and the way our hands were intertwined. Without you, it felt empty and I was waiting to tell all of these to you. I feel like a complete fool for leaving you back then but, trust me that I still regret it." And with these words, Yuta has a mixture of relief and sadness. If Taeyong hadn't realized that he still loved Yuta then maybe it would have been an end of their relationship and probably his world because it always revolves around Taeyong.

"I don't even know it anymore. I feel so stupid now, a fool in love." Yuta looks at Taeyong with red rimmed eyes and Taeyong regrets everything he has done since last month. But, what he did was better than lying to Yuta, that's what he thinks. 

"I still don't know where we went wrong, we were once so strong and I thought you just needed some time alone." Yuta isn't hurt but he feels so numb, he doesn't feel anything rather than tears welling in his eyes and blurring his vision. To fall in love was awfully simple as Taeyong is perfection, but Taeyong thought that he fell out of love with Yuta is just simply awful. Yuta doesn't know now whether he should be happy that he is back in Taeyong's arms or sad that they could never be the same anymore.

"Some people are meant to fall in love with each other but aren't meant to be together, just like us." And, with that Yuta stands up to leave the place once he called home, leave everything that he had with Taeyong and leave his heaven. Before Yuta can run off, Taeyong is fast enough to hold his wrist. When Yuta looks back to face him, there are tears that trickle down Taeyong's cheeks and Yuta feels guilty.

"Please don't leave me like this. I know I was wrong but you can give me a second chance, can't you?" Taeyong is hugging Yuta while he tries to hold back his tears. Yuta doesn't know how to respond but opts to hug Taeyong. They could try again, everybody makes mistakes and Taeyong deserves a second chance as well. Yuta is still in love to let go of him, maybe they can become like before. Yuta nods his head and Taeyong smiles with tears stained cheeks and red nose. That night, it was raining heavily but, it didn't prevent them from sleeping.

 

Taeyong tries harder to impress Yuta, he won't make the same mistake he made earlier. Yuta sometimes thinks about different scenarios without Taeyong and his heart drops. Both of them have a relationship which is stronger than before, Yuta did the right thing about not letting him go but, teases Taeyong everyday just to piss him off. They started with a strong bond and in between, they got disconnected but now what they have is stronger than ever and it won't break off easily. Taeyong falls in love everyday, deeper and deeper and swears not to let go of Yuta.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this messy drabble. This was supposed to have a sad ending but I couldn't write it. Thank you for reading!!!! Criticisms and comments are highly appreciated. Please do tell me what I need to improve on. Thank you once again!!!!


End file.
